User talk:BobafettH23
edit It lacks external sources, try looking at some other articles, and ask User:Jocke Pirat before making any major edits. Don't forget the mando party! Brain40 *You don't know!? It will be on a sub-page hosted by darth tader! It will be like the wookieeparty, only mandalorian-based, it starts in less than two minutes, here is a link to the page on SWFanon. Brain40 *Looks great! Glad you're on here, and forgive me for sounding kind of rude a second ago, I was just responding to three messages, that and since I'm an admin here now, I have to give direction, well, anyway, see you at the party! Brain40 15:18, 22 December 2006 (UTC) A welcome from Jacques Hello, , and welcome to Gunpedia! Thank you for your contributions; I hope you like the place and decide to stay. We're glad to have you in our community! Here are a few good links for newcomers: *'Always sign your posts on talk pages!' That way, others will know who left which comments. * *How to write a great article|How to write a great article *Naming conventions *Manual of Style *Wikipedia Glossary I hope you enjoy editing here. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to see the Wiki Forum or Feedback Forum. The Community Portal can also be very useful. Happy editing! PS Your Article It is short, and concise, but lacks content. Summarize the wikipedia article better. Add better detail. Just make it more than a sentance or two long. --Jocke Pirat 00:31, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Airsoft Gun I don't think an Airsoft gun would fit into a wiki meant for real guns. However, I'll see if it will work out. Make a category to add "toy guns" - guns that do not have the potential to become lethal under normal operating circumstances. Also, you don't need to consult me for every article you create. If it isn't a new idea(ie it doesn't fit into any category on the front page), then theres no need. Create how you want to. --Jocke Pirat 19:21, 24 December 2006 (UTC) When created, I'll add the category to the front page since you are incapable of doing so(I locked the page from edits outside of the SysOps). --Jocke Pirat 18:36, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Pictures Okay, the pictures you requested are in the articles, sorry I wasn't on, I was watching some Christmas specials with family, as well as buying some gifts for people...well, anyway, I like th articles you have made. Brain40 15:00, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *Oh and Boba, I've moved the, Toy firearms category into a list, since you created it to be an article, and it should be a category, to make a categroy page, type: Category:(name of category) as the name from the start (since a page name can't be moved into a caegory namespace after being made), but I've made it into a list, do you want me to delete the page entirely and let you start over with it as a category? Brain40 21:52, 26 December 2006 (UTC) **No, but I have read a few of the Narnia books, as well as two of the Lord of the Rings books, and I am about to start on another Lord of the Rings book, since I saw the movies again on TV, it kind of made me want to read the stories again. Well anyway, glad you're here! Brain40 22:50, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ***War of the Worlds Wiki? Cool! Could you give me a link? Well anyway the template will be up and I'll look for images tomorrow. See you later! Brain40 23:00, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ***Vacation template up. Brain40 23:12, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ***Okay, I've created the category and put the airsoft gun article in the category. Brain40 23:31, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ****Okay then, I may edit articles and make spelling corrections there. Have fun both here and there, anyway, I have to sign-off for now. Brain40 23:42, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *****Okay Boba, I've put two pictures into the airsoft article, though I couldn't find a spring air rifle gun picture, but I could of the others, hope you like it. Brain40 11:43, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *****You're welcome. Brain40 13:00, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *****In my opinion, no, but ask Jocke for a second opinion. Brain40 13:29, 27 December 2006 (UTC) THANK YOU Thanks so very much for the pic! And don't worry, I've made an article already about flintlock variants, (axe, blade and revolver combos), and I'll put it in. Again, thanks you! *Yeah I look on Google, Ask, and Yahoo a lot. And no I don't need anymore pics at the moment. **Yeah, click here. It's only a replica, but it's still cool. If you know anyone who would be interested in guns, feel free to direct them here. ***No, any articles relating to replicas go in the Toy firearms category, and main replica articles go in Gun Types. Like this one for an example. I do have one request if it's not to much trouble, could you try to find a diagram of a wheellock? ****Looks great! Not to sound selfish, but what are some of the other ones you have? Anything you might have will help. *****Okay. ******Thank you, these are awesome! ******No I'm good, these are great! Thanks again. If there is any trouble on War of the Worlds, just tell me and I'll help. *******Okay, cya. Austrian pistol Sure! That sounds cool! As long as it's not a picture from this site, since the site I'm linking doesn't allow its images to be used anywhere else. But sure I'd love it! *Is it a replica or a real one? I'm asking so I can identify what it is in the summary. **That is cool! Thanks. ***Okay cool. Picture Cool, I know of just the article to put it in.